


According to Plan

by mohawke



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I may have teared up a little bit, Seriously this is fluff, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohawke/pseuds/mohawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd been working on it for months, practicing his speech in his office whenever he had the chance...but if there's one thing he's learned it's that <i>nothing</i> in his life goes according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	According to Plan

He really did have a plan. He’d been carrying the delicately crafted ring around with him for months, thumbing the small box throughout countless meetings in the war room. Mia had actually _wept_ when he’d shown it to her on a clandestine trip to Southreach, telling him it was perfect. It was worth every sovereign he’d spent. 

This is honestly the _last_ place he would have chosen to propose to her...save for _possibly_ the Deep Roads. He was going to steal her away to Ferelden again, back to their spot on the docks but then both Orlais and Ferelden had decided that all the good they had done wasn’t enough to assure them that the Inquisition wasn’t planning to seize power. So now here they are, back at the Winter Palace once more. 

He’d had an entire speech rehearsed but it all slips away the moment she comes to speak with him in the courtyard, giving him that familiar teasing smile when she spots him giving orders to the mabari he’d found. All the uncertainty of what’s to come fades as he looks at her, blue eyes crinkling as she laughs. 

“Marry me.” The words spill free completely unbidden and he panics as she gives him a startled look. It’s not what she wants is it. They hadn’t actually discussed this before, he’d merely presumed. “I mean, will you–I had a plan, there wasn’t a dog and you were...it doesn’t matter. I’ve thought of little else and I don’t need a plan, only to know if you would.”

His heart hammers in his chest as he awaits her response, the seconds seeming to drag on before she finally speaks.

“I would! Cullen, I will.” 

He exhales a breath he hadn’t realized he’d even been holding, relief washing over him until she glances away. 

“What is it?” He asks, cupping her cheek in his palm. Blue eyes meet his, a sad look on her face.

“Reciting vows to the maker...that means nothing to me. But I know you–” She begins before he shakes his head, leaning down to kiss her. 

“I want your promise to be true.” 

* * *

His nerves set in as he waits for her, pacing restlessly as Mother Giselle watches him with a knowing smile on her face. When he finally sees her his breath catches in his throat, his pulse fluttering as she meets his gaze with a serene smile. He’s certain he’s never seen anything more beautiful and he can’t keep his eyes from wandering as she stands before him, her hands trembling slightly as she reaches for his. 

“Just now, everything feels like it was worth fighting for.” He whispers, taking her hands in his as she laughs softly.

“Always so serious. Just...focus.” She teases and he clears his throat, trying to steady his nerves. 

“What happens now?” 

“I make a promise. _Sylaise enaste var aravel. Lama, ara las mir lath. Bellanaris_.” He doesn’t know what the lilting Elvhen phrases mean but for the moment it doesn’t matter. He’ll ask her later. For now he’s content to simply listen to her voice, meeting her gaze as she says the words. “And now you.” 

“Oh, right.” He says, caught off guard. He clears his throat, giving her a soft smile before he begins. “I swear unto the Maker and the holy Andraste to love this woman the rest of my days.” 

He means every word of it. He may not know what the future will hold for the Inquisition, but in this moment it doesn’t matter. He knows she’ll be by his side. 

“I almost forgot...I’ve been carrying this around. I’d had it all planned out, how I was going to ask you to marry me.” His pulse racing as he fumbles with the small box, nervously showing her the intricate band. “I know I’ve done this all wrong but–” 

She cuts him off, lips curving against his in a small smile as she arches up to kiss him. 

“It’s perfect.” She whispers as he slips the band onto her finger. 


End file.
